


"Romance"

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Lavi having...voyeuristic tendencies, Lavi-centric, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lavi catches them in the act, it’s completely on accident. Really, who would want to watch people fuck on purpose? Okay, so a lot of people would, but that’s hardly the point.It’s obvious they’ve been fucking each other for quite some time, though that doesn’t explain everything about the multiple exchanges that Lavi witnesses. There's more to this than sex. Yullen. Lavi-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Romance"

**Author's Note:**

> I debated making this explicit, but it's honestly more of a mature. If you guys think I should change it, please tell me. This one's really short, I know, it's more my own musings than anything, but at the same time, I really like it, so I decided to put it up here.

The first time Lavi catches them in the act, it’s completely on accident. Really, who would want to watch people fuck on purpose? Okay, so a lot of people would, but that’s hardly the point. The point is that before the occurrence, he’d been snooping through Allen’s personal affects, which, okay, isn’t a very nice friend thing to do, but he’s a Bookman apprentice, and sometimes you have to use unpopular methods to learn information on people. He’s interrupted, however, by pounding feet coming down the hallway toward Allen’s door, stopping in front of it. Considering that he can’t exactly slip out the door unnoticed, he dives into the closet and slides the double doors shut just as the door bangs open. He peeks out, curious why what definitely sounded like more than one person is now inside Allen’s room. It’s Kanda and Allen, and Lavi expects curses and swinging fists to follow their entrance, but instead, Kanda slams Allen against the door and their lips crash together hungrily as their hands tear at each other’s clothing. Lavi’s not as surprised as he feels like he should be, just very aroused by the situation, which is uncomfortable, because he’s sitting in Allen’s closet, and he can’t exactly jerk off with the two of them right there, no matter how distracted they are with each other. He knows himself well enough to know he’s too loud to be even remotely discreet. A thought occurs to him somewhere between them ending up on the bed rather than the wall and Kanda shoving his fingers inside Allen. He’s a Bookman apprentice, and this definitely counts as ‘secret history’. So he takes a recording. For historical purposes only, of course.  
It’s obvious they’ve been fucking each other for quite some time, though that doesn’t explain everything about the multiple exchanges that Lavi witnesses. It doesn’t explain the pure happiness in Allen’s expression every time Kanda kisses him, even when it’s sloppy and wet, mid-thrust. It doesn’t explain the gentleness with which Kanda handles Allen, nor the soft kisses he lays up Allen’s spine sometimes when he first enters the younger man. It doesn’t explain Kanda’s occasional willingness to be bottom, something Lavi never expected from the Japanese Exorcist, and it absolutely does not explain the way they curl up next to each other after they’re both spent, legs and arms tangling, hair intermingling in a swirl of black and white. Usual Kanda would never be so gentle with Allen, especially if they’d been doing this as long as it seemed. Allen didn’t need as long or extensive of preparation as Kanda constantly gave him. It was... courteous. It was considerate. But neither were really the word Lavi was searching for. It was... amorous. Whether or not they even knew it, there was more to this than sex, and Lavi could tell.  
Lavi decides that the most awkward moment of his life to date is the day that Bookman walks in on him jerking off to the recordings and promptly leaves. Lavi is probably supposed to run after the old man, but, well, he still has a slight problem in his nether regions, and he’d rather like to take care of it. Once he’s finished and cleaned up, he heads out after Bookman. He finds him in the library, and Lavi’s response to the man’s sternly questioning gaze is to quirk his lips up into a smile and sneer, “See, old panda? It looks like the secret history of the Black Order is pretty exciting after all.” He earns himself a book to the head, but it doesn’t deter his grin.  
It should bother him, really. Every part of it should bother him, but the only part that really does is that he hadn’t noticed sooner. And really, there had been small hints, but he’d been blind to them.  
Allen would show up at breakfast sometimes with a slight limp, or one of them would have a “bruise” on their neck. They weren’t obvious about it, per se. Just... they weren’t very careful about it either. They were careless enough that an Apprentice Bookman should’ve noticed something. Granted, he’d been a little busy himself lately, with the lovely lady Lenalee and, in particular, keeping his relationship with her a secret from both Komui and Bookman. Luckily, Lenalee seemed to revel in the “romance” of a secret relationship.  
And well... as he watched Kanda and Allen fuck for what had to be the fifteenth time that month, he smiled and gave a barely audible chuckle. Romance indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Lemme just put this out there that I can completely imagine this happening. And maybe at some point Lavi sneaking Lenalee in there with him to watch. Hmmmm.


End file.
